Ellie in The Land of Aaa
by Nanix Erka
Summary: In this story, Fionna has left with Cake to find the ice king and Ellie has to take her place. Will her friendship with PG and Marshall Lee be enough? PS: there's next to no romance, but there sure are awkward moments. T for language and probably sexual innuendo SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Part 1: The Arrival

Ellie and the Land of Aaa

Part 1: Arrival

Prince Gumball sighed a deep sigh as he worked in his laboratory. The land of Aaa was no fun without Fiona, and since she was on some epic adventure with Cake, she wouldn't be coming back for a long time. Who knows how long he would see her again. Gumball added some more of one chemical to another- trying to create a crystal ball so he could check up on Aaa whenever he wished- and maybe even Fiona if it worked right. He added a single drop of a blue liquid to the crystal ball, and with that the ball began to glow. "Whoa!" he jumped back and watched as an image appeared.

But it wasn't of Aaa

It was the living room of the average American home. Well, technically, it was me in the living room of the average American home. He saw me, on my laptop, typing up "The Tale of Elise and The Blake Brothers" with my normal serious face. In my ears were my buds and I was listening to "Hotel California" on my IPod Touch. He stared in awe at me. "A human? But where is she? That's definitely not Aaa" he was rather intrigued as he examined what I was wearing. I was still in my pajamas with my Black Veil Brides T Shirt and my Moo Cow pajama pants. As he went to touch the ball it began to glow brightly. The poor prince had to shield his eyes. When the light died down and Gumball could see again. But that's not all.

The crystal ball was gone, and in its place I sat. My laptop had disappeared. All I had was my iPod.

I looked at gumball. He looked at me.

The silence was deafening.

Finally, he spoke

"Who are you?" he asked as politely as he could to the strange human that was me.

"…" I couldn't remember, but I didn't want to admit that. I took my buds out and stared at him. "Who are YOU?"

"What? I asked you first!" he said. I spotted a mess of black hair at the window. It disappeared quickly. Gumball groaned as he noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"No. I asked YOU" I said plainly. I didn't know what had happened, where I was or who I was, but I wasn't about to let some pink guy boss me around.

"I am Prince Gumball" he said- trying to calm himself. "Now who are you?" he looked me right in the eye. I took a moment to swallow my pride.

"I….. don't know" I admitted- sighing. Gumball's face went almost instantly to a frown. I could see guilt on his face but I didn't ask.

"Well then… I guess I have to call you something…" Gumball took off his goggles and put on a thoughtful expression. "How about I call you…." He remembered a smidge of what I had been typing "Ellie!" he snapped his fingers as if he had just solved a great problem. He turned to me with an eager look in his eyes. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds… nice" I said to him. Ellie. I didn't seem like my name, but it would have to do

"Alright Ellie! Welcome to the land of Aaa. I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom. We are a land of candy people."

"Candy people? Cool" I finally got off the little pedestal and stood up. I was nearly 5' 7" and gumball towered a good 5 inches over me. Damn. "so… why am I here?" I asked

"I'm not sure. But trust me when I say I will help you remember who you are. But first, let's get you in some more appropriate clothes. He stared at my moo cow pants and black veil bride's shirt. I nodded. He led me to the royal tailors, where Peppermint Maid stood sewing up an outfit for the prince.

"Peppermint Maid! I need this girl measured for something nice!" gumball announced.

"Um, prince gumball, there's no need to go so far-"

"Oh nonsense Ellie. I want you to look nice. For now you will stay here, in the candy kingdom in the castle! It's the least I can do for… never mind." I was about to ask him about it when Peppermint Maid took me by the hand and behind the changing area. She measured me quickly, and seeing that I was a simple person picked out a simple dress for me to wear around. It still looked mad expensive and royal. As I put on the gloves she shoved me in a chair

"Miss Ellie, may I do your hair? It's a mess."

"Oh um, just brush it please. That's all" I tried to say politely. She did so, very nicely and gently. I sat still as she put my hair in a pony tail and put a big pink flower. I smiled.

"You look very pretty miss~" she complimented. I blushed.

"Thank you." I sat up and walked out. Gumball smiled.

"You looked good. Simplicity fits you" he complimented. Two compliments in less than five minutes. I was on a roll. He grabbed by arm gently and led me to a large ball room. A piñata hung over head. "if you would" he said to the piñata.

"What's her name?"

"Ellie. Ellie the Human" Gumball said.


	2. Part 2: The New Heroine

Part 2: The New Heroine

"what's with the whole 'human' thing?" I asked as the piñata nodded at the prince.

"There aren't… many humans in Aaa." Gumball said plainly. I left it at that as the piñata opened its mouth

"Announcing Prince Gumball and his guest; Ellie the Human!" the candy people all turned to me. It was a bit embarrassing- the way they stared at me in awe. I could feel my face heat up.

"Hello my loyal subjects! This is Ellie! She will be my guest until further notice! Please give her a warm welcome….." he suddenly looked up as the sky outside the castle began to darken. "Oh no…."

"Oh no what? What's wrong?" just as I said that the glass was shattered by a barrage of ice. I heard what sounded like a witches cackle.

"prince Gumbaaaaaaaall I have come for youuuuuu" the ice queen floated in on her ice and grinned.

"who the HELL is that?" I yelled at gumball

"the ice queen. She tries to kidnap me so I will marry her. Fionna used to stop her but fionna isn't here" Gumball backed up. Ice queen completely ignored me and got uncomfortably close to the prince.

"hello gumball. Are you ready to be my groom?"

"no way ice queen!" he said defiantly. The ice queen growled.

Angry that I had been ignored, I went up to the ice queen and tapped her shoulder. "pardon me" I said politely.

She turned around "who are you?" she gave me an obnoxious glare. I wasn't about to take her shit. I slapped her across her face.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I yelled to her old face. She was aghast

"how dare yo-" I slapped her again before she could finished

"OUT!" I screeched. She floated away- obviously afraid of me.

"I'll be back!" she disappeared pretty damn quickly. The entire candy kingdom looked to me in surprise.

"We have a new heroine!" Peppermint Maid announced happily as the candy kingdom cheered. I looked around. Heroine?

"Thank you, Ellie." Prince Gumball came up to me and took my hand. "You saved me from that vicious ice queen. That was totally math!" he exclaimed. I had no clue what he meant my "math" but I nodded anyway. "Tonight we will have a ball in your honor! But first! Let me take you to where you will be staying." He didn't even let me say anything. I was whisked away to the far reaches of the castle and he took me to a room.

Pink. Pink EVERYWHERE. Pink walls, Pink floor, pink tables and dressers. Pink ceiling, pink BED, pink bed sheets and candles. I didn't want to offend him by telling him this wasn't my style, so I turned to him and bowed lightly. "thank you your highness."

"oh no don't thank me. Anything for Aaa's new hero~" he grinned. "Please choose from the outfits in the closet. The ball will start at 7 o'clock sharp~" he left.

I was now alone in the pinkest room I had ever been in. I chuckled "Chloe would hate this…" I said, then realizing I had no idea who Chloe was. It made me sad. I sat down on the bed and sighed. I thought for a long time about what I would wear.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the window. When I went to see what was there, all I saw was a box. I brought it inside and read the note that lie atop it.

Welcome to Aaa, Ellie the human. Here is something ever adventurer needs.

ML

"Who is ML?" I asked aloud- though no one was with me. I opened the box and smiled. What a lovely color that was.


	3. Part 3: Meeting Marshall

Part 3: Meeting Marshall

The party came quickly. I put on the gloves at went with the outfit. I liked it. It was comfortable, and made me look cute. I then put on the final touch, a headband with drooping bunny ears. They were small, thankfully. I examined myself in the mirror. My shirt was a nice and bright green with white; I had on a green skirt with white shorts underneath and nice black slip-ons. I liked it. But I wasn't sure it would be appropriate for a ball. There was a knocking at the door.

"Ellie? May I come in?" Prince gumball called politely.

"Um, yeah. Come on in" I sat on the bed. Gumball came in and looked at me awe-struck

"Where did you get that? It's wonderful!" he approved quickly.

"It was in a box at my window." I explained. Gumball looked happy I had found it.

"Wow, that's totally algebraic!" Gumball grinned and took my hand "come! The ball is starting!" he pulled me out of my room and downstairs to the grand ballroom. The ballroom was filled to the brim with candy people and other creatures, like a tiny elephant and a ragdoll boy with a crown on his head. The piñata above us silenced everyone and introduced gumball and me as he did before. Gumball sat me down in a chair and told me that I was to tell the band to play.

"How?" I whispered

"Just say it. Say anything" He said, not nervous or anxious. He was very patient with me. It calmed me down.

"Ok. Lets pump up the jams then!" I fist- pumped and I saw a doctor go and turn on a big stereo system. So much for a band. Gumball told me that I was allowed to go around and mingle now that the ball had started and he walked off with peppermint maid. I am rather socially awkward, so I just went around and waited for other people to start the conversation. I some of the candy people came up to me and asked me some questions like where I was from and if my parents died in the mushroom war. What the hell was the mushroom war? And someone by the name of "Lumpy Space Prince" came up to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I turned him down flat and decided that I needed some air. So while everyone was distracted by Lumpy Space Prince having a total meltdown, I snuck out into the courtyard of the castle. The cool night hair really helped in calming my nerves.

Just as i was beginning to calm I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I jumped and turned around to see a pale gray face with red eyes and a toothy grin staring at me. I screamed. He laughed. Whoever it was, he was floating. I looked up at him.

"So… You're the new adventuress?" he asked almost skeptically.

"Yeah… what of it?" I tried to ask brave, act cool. He moved a little closer.

"Oh, nothing" he grinned. In the dim light I saw fangs. It was a little hard to see him, but I could also see messy black hair similar to what I saw in the window earlier that day. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I liked his converse.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to assert myself.

"Call me Marshall, Marshall Lee" he came even closer. I quietly prayed that he couldn't see my blush. He was 6 inches away from my face.

"O…OK" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I'm the Vampire King, sweetums" he came just a little closer. 4 inches.

"…that why you're floating?" I asked.

"Yup" He smiled. 2 inches. I saw the bite marks on his neck

"Then why you so close?" I tried asking

"No Reason" he floated around me- finally backing up. "So, you're name is Ellie?"

"That is what the prince calls me." I said- realizing that this guy wasn't gonna hurt me. He seemed nice.

"Gum-Butt gave you that name? No wonder its short and sweet. That's how he likes his ladies." Marshall chuckled. I chuckled a bit too.

"Hey, can you answer me something? You seem rebellious enough.

"Sure, what?"

"What happened to the old heroine? Everyone is calling me the new adventures. New. So where's the old one?"

"Oh, you mean Fionna? She ran off to find and marry the ice king. She said that she was getting bored around here, and needed some new adventure." Marshall's mood went down. "She was a friend of mine." Great, he had me feeling like an asshole.

"Oh…. I'm sorry I asked" I apologized, putting my head down. He saw that I was a little upset

"Hey! It's ok. She'll be back. Don't fret over my loss of a friend. Now come on, let's go back inside. I wanna annoy Gum-butt" he floated down and put his feet to the ground, offering his hand. He was damn tall too. What is it with the land of Aaa and tall guys? It's every girls dream. I took his hand and he escorted me inside like a proper gentlemen. It was if his demeanor had changed in an instant

Everyone looked at Marshall as he brought me inside. I blushed. I didn't like the attention. I saw the prince. He did not look happy. I saw Marshall smirk out of the corner of my eye. It made sense now. Gumball came up to us.

"So, Ellie, I see you met Marshall Lee. How….. delightful." He said, almost gritting his teeth.

"Yeah. She got sick of your party and I met her outside" Marshall said proudly, letting go of my hand and floating up again. Only then did I realize how grey his skin is. But I couldn't think about that now. Prince gumball had a "D: ?" face.

"That's not true! I felt overwhelmed, so I went outside!" I glared at Marshall. He just winked.

"Yeah, gum-butt, loosen up." Marshall grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "if you keep up that attitude, I'll bring her to live with me. I'll show her a good time watching movies and junk. That's more fun than your stupid balls." Marshall just pulled me higher and higher

"MARSHALL LEE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. My fear of heights was kicking in. Marshall was a bit surprised by the fear he saw in my eyes, so he put me down.

"What the glob, Ellie? I didn't think you were afraid of heights. Sorry." Marshall apologized awkwardly. I sighed

"I'm sorry for freaking out. Warn me next time" I said- accepting his apology. Prince gumball put a hand to my shoulder.

"Ellie, to be a hero you have to get over such a fear. We'll work on it, I promise" he smiled. "Now come. Why don't you come and dance?" Gumball offered. Then suddenly, Marshall interrupted him about to grab my hand by taking it instead.

"I think it's a great idea" he got on the ground "later gum-butt!" he pulled me onto the dance floor before the dumb-struck Gumball could retaliate.


	4. Part 4: Heat Signature

Part 4: Learning the Rules and Heat Signature

Lucky for Marshall, the stereo was playing a nice and slow song. He lifted up my one hand; put the other to my waist. Following in suit, I put one hand on his shoulder and we danced. He leaned in and whispered to me "you know, if we whisper like this, it looks to gum-butt that we're sharing a secret." I giggled.

"And if I gasp like this" I fake-gasped 'well then he'll know it won't he?" Marshall and I laughed.

"Ah, you enjoy annoying him as well? I think we will get along great." Marshall grinned- showing off his pearly whites.

"As long as you don't bite"

"Aw don't go there. I don't need blood to live. I can survive on shades of red" he explained. Before I could ask he said "hey, lean against me. I wanna see Gumball blow a gasket. He's so funny. His face turns a dark shade of pink and it looks like he's about to pop." I giggled and did as I was told. For an undead guy, Marshall was surprisingly warm and comfortable. And he was cute. Damn cute. I agreed. I think we'll get along just fine. Just as I was starting to get lost in thought though, I felt us get pulled apart. Gumball. And Marshall was right. He did look kinda funny when he was really mad.

"That's it!" Gumball yelled- stopping the music "This ball is over!" Gumball grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction of the stairs. "And you!" he paused and pointed at Marshall Lee. "Stay away from Ellie!" Marshall grinned and floated to the open window.

"Make me." He floated out.

Gumball fumed and pulled me upstairs. He took me to my room, muttered a "goodnight" and left me alone. I frowned. I had made my first friend in Aaa, and Gumball didn't approve. What was I supposed to do? Gumball had been kind enough to give me a roof over my head, food and clothes. I couldn't just act like some rebellious teenager. That was stupid. I had to be grateful. But Marshall was a nice guy. I could feel it.

Just as I was about to flop on the bed, I heard a tap at my window. I got up and looked. "Marshall!" I smiled and opened the window.

"Before I leave, I wanna give you something" Marshall handed me a book. "You look like the reading type" he joked, flicking my glasses.

"Hey!" I held them on my face. I looked at the book with my free hand. 'Heat Signature- the novel'

"Read it. Then get back to me. I don't wanna see ya till you finish reading it. Come to the creepy caves beyond the creepy forest over there" he pointed "my house is in those caves." I nodded

"I'll see you soon then. I'm pretty sure I'm a fast reader" I assured him. He smiled.

"See ya then, Ellie" Marshall floated up and away "sleep well" he said as he disappeared from sight. I turned on the bedside light and began reading.


	5. Part 5: Exploring and Hanging Out

Part 5: Exploring Aaa

When I woke up that morning, Heat Signature was on the nightstand with a cute little bookmark and I was cuddled up to my pillow. I got up and looked outside. This would be my first official day as the new heroine of Aaa. I picked up Heat Signature and continued to read until Peppermint Maid knocked and opened the door with breakfast. I put the book down (already 3/4ths of the way through) and thanked her. She pointed out a note and left the room. I picked it up

_Hello Ellie,_

_I am very busy today. So I cannot be there to show you around Aaa, but that doesn't mean you can't find out for yourself. I want you to travel around, have fun. Eat breakfast and be back at the castle by sunset._

_Prince Gumball_

I smiled a little and ate breakfast. I was excited to explore the strange and wonderful land of Aaa. I stood up, grabbed heat signature and was about to leave when I bumped into the raggedy doll prince. "oh I'm sorry' I apologized.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. I was, um, looking for you." He handed me a blue backpack. "The other princes and I made it for you… to welcome you to Aaa" Raggedy Doll Prince blushed and ran away before I could say thank you. I held the bag and smiled. It was a well-sown bag and had an "E" stitched on it all fancy-like. I put Heat Signature in there and began to walk out. It took me a good fifteen minutes to get out of the castle and I wandered around the actual kingdom for a while. It was a sweet place, both figuratively and literally. I was offered shingles off of the parts of a house that was under repair. I took the offer and put it in my backpack as a snack for later.

I got to the gate and took a single glace out into the land of Aaa. It was actually a little frightening. What sort of adventures awaited me? What new friends? What new enemies? This all flooded my mind as I braced myself and started running. I thought I wouldn't make it far, but I found myself able to run for what seemed like miles, and at an impressive speed. Eventually, I stopped at the edge of the creepy forests. I remembered what Marshall had said. I decided that this would probably be the best place to rest. So I did. I went into my bag, grabbed the candy shingle and book, and sat down under the decrepit tree.

After finishing the book I decided to wait a while before going to see Marshall Lee. There was so much to explore; and with my enhanced physical abilities I was able to go from one side of Aaa to the other in just an hour it seemed. I kept away from the ice and the darker places. But there was plenty to see otherwise. Like a nice small elephant that made apple pie and a creepy tree guy that asked me for my hair (I booked it the minute he asked). I looked up at the sky after seeing the ocean and saw that the sun would be near setting within the next few hours, so I might as well go find Marshall Lee.

I didn't want anything to sneak up on me so I decided to run the entirety of the forest until I hit the caves. Marshall was right. They were creepy.

It was dark as heck in there. Step by step I maneuvered my way through the dark cave until I saw a light. And there was his house…. And another entrance to the cave. Goddammit Marshall! I tried to walk around the little lake to get to the door, but suddenly, a bat-like animal jumped out of the darkness and scared me. I slipped and fell into the water where I found out something very important…

I can't swim.

This would have been EXTREMELY USEFUL before I got here.

So there I was, flailing and screaming at the top of my lungs. What if Marshall wasn't home? Would this be my fate? Figures.

Just as I was giving up and starting to sink, I felt someone pick me up and in home smooth move; I was placed on a couch. I had a hard time hearing who it was, but after being shaken repeatedly, I coughed up a good bottle-full of water in who-ever-it-was' face. I opened my eyes. Marshall was smiling at me "good Glob Ellie! You scared the red outta me!" he sighed and grabbed a towel. "What are you doing here? Surely you aren't finished with the book." He tossed it at me and I put it aside. I took off my backpack- expecting the worst- and surprisingly, everything inside, from my chocolate roof single to the book, was completely dry. Well-made bag. I dried my hands before picking up the book and tossing it to the back of Marshall's floating body. Marshall caught it. "Seriously? You FINISHED it?" he seemed a bit astonished.

"Yeah. Amazing book. Blew my mind to teeny pieces" I complimented the book. It _was_ pretty mind-exploding. I began to dry myself off with Marshall's towel as he went upstairs to put his book away. When he had come back down, I had dried myself off as much as I could. He frowned at my damp clothes.

"Wait here" he told me as he went back upstairs. I waited patiently as he came downstairs with some clothes. "You look to be my sisters' size. Here" He offered a big black shirt with the words "feel good sukkah" and sweatpants, along with underwear and a – ahem- a bra. I eyed this suspiciously and I saw the underwear and bra "what?" I saw his face turn a darker shade "my sis leaves her clothes here all the time, and I wash the stuff. It's fine" I giggled a bit at his flustered reaction

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, just to your left" he pointed. I went and changed. It fit me well, I was impressed. I went back downstairs and a bucket of popcorn was waived over my head. I took it from him

"What's this for?" I asked as he led me to the couch

"We're going to watch the movie" he held up a VHS tape labeled "Heat Signature".

"OMG NO WAY!" I jumped on the couch "THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME~" I was WAY too enthusiastic, but Marshall just grinned and put the VHS in the player. He turned off the lights and floated right above me. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed my face as the credits showed

When the movie ended, Marshall and I both had our mouths open. What an ending. What an AMAZING ending

"Marshall? I think my brain exploded" I put the empty bowl of popcorn down and plopped my face into the pillow. He floated to me and poked my head

"Nah, you're good" he chuckled and picked me up "your clothes should be dry by now" he placed me on the ground and got my clothes. He tossed them to me. Dry as a bone. I climbed upstairs and changed back. It was only then that I realized I had never taken off my headband. Ah well. I changed quickly and came back down. "Alright. All is well now" he opened the curtains. It was dark. Really dark.

"My curfew!" I panicked "I stayed out too late! I have to get back!" I grabbed my bag. Marshall sighed.

"Want me to fly you home?" he offered rather politely. I shook my head.

"Sorry. Heights and I are NOT friends" I went for the door "… could you accompany me though? Please?" I asked. It was at looking out the window again that I realized I had another fear. The dark. Some heroine I was.

"Sure" he got his coat. "Do you need one? I have an extra" he offered as I opened the door and a wave of cold wind hit me

"….please?" I asked as he tossed a white fluffy coat. I put it on, not bothering to ask why it matched my outfit so well. We set out.

I ran, hoping that Marshall was able to float after me. He kept up no problem. Once we got back into the Candy Kingdom I could tell something was amiss.

I ran to the chaotic castle and gasped. There was shattered glass everywhere. Torn curtains and tossed tables. There was also ice. A lot of ice. I went up to Peppermint Maid. "What happened here?"

"Oh Ellie! Ellie you have returned! It is terrible!" I knelt down to her and she hugged me. "The prince! He has been taken by the ice queen!"


	6. Part 6: First Official Adventure

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed.

"It was horrible! Prince Gumball was about to go out and look for you, but suddenly she came in through the door and just carried him away!" Peppermint maid nearly cried- hugging my legs. I bent down slightly and separated her from my leg.

"Who?" I asked. Marshall floated into view.

"Who else but the ice queen?"

"You mean that bitch I slapped?"

"You SLAPPED the ice queen? Girl, you're crazy" he laughed.

"Marshall this is serious! I don't even know where she lives!" I freaked out.

"I'll take you to the ice kingdom" he offered with a very sly smile "but you need to do something for me"

"What?" I almost regretted asking.

"If I do this for you, you have to let me visit you whenever I want. No matter where, when, or why."

I knew I'd regret it. "Fine. Let's hurry"

"alright." he turned to peppermint maid "we'll be back soon pep. Don't wait up" he said in an almost comforting way. Peppermint maid nodded and went to cleaning the ballroom. "come on ellie, lets get going already" he floated out the door and with no hesitation I followed. The journey there was rather quick and we hardly exchanged a word. I spent most of the time figuring out how the hell I was going to fight her. I had no

fight training. Was I supposed to just punch and kick? Should I have some sort of weapon? It bothered me that I might not be prepared for my first real act as the heroine of Aaa. It really did.

Once we got to the ice kingdom I realized that Marshall's coat did more than keep the cold out. As it snowed while we scaled the mountain, the show melted as soon as it hit my coat. That meant that this was freeze-resistant. That's good. Marshall helped me to the window. "Ok, so what's our plan of attack?" I asked as I looked in and examined the home. In the corner I saw gumball- very aggravated yelling at the ice queen. I couldn't really hear what they were saying as my ears were numb. After a few seconds of silence from Marshall, I turned to him- wait, where had he gone? I looked around me for a few minutes and realized he had ditched me. Ass.

I realized that now would be a good time to sneak in, seeing as she was distracted. I climbed in through the window and realized that the prince had seen me. I held my finger up to my lips before he could react- desperately asking him to shut up. He nodded just enough for me to notice and went on to distract the ice queen, showering the old blue lady with compliments and a dangerously flirtatious demeanor. Where did this come from? I shook it off and snuck up right behind the ice queen. I tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned around I roundhouse kicked her in the face. The force was so strong that she was flung into the wall. Before she could get up I opened up the jail cell and promptly got a sugary, gummy hug from the prince.

"Wow Ellie! That was fantastic! That's the most math thing I've seen in a long time!" he showered mein praise just before getting his legs frozen by the now extremely pissed ice queen.

"Not now your highness!" I kicked the ice and shattered it like frail glass. "Get out of here!" he nodded and went for the window. I prepared myself for my first official fight.

The ice queen squealed in anger as she saw gumball leave "YOU! I thought my troubles were over when that dreaded Fionna left but NO! I have to deal with a stuck up wanna be!" she shot her ice at me I dodged it rather well for a novice, occasionally getting hit on my coat- which didn't affect me at all. "The prince will be mine! You have no right to stop our marriage!" She asserted. I was starting to really get pissed off. All this dodging wasn't getting me anywhere, so I went on the offensive.

"you're sick!" I retaliated and picked up what looked like a stuffed penguin. A heavy stuffed penguin. Only after I threw it did I realize it wasn't stuffed. And so I watched as the ice queen was hit in the face by a penguin and fell over. Just as I was about to laugh my butt off, I heard gumball.

"Ellie! Over here!" he was floating over by the window. I ran over, thinking that he had received help from Marshall Lee, but instead, he was riding on what looked like a snake-like black unicorn. "This is Lord Monochromicorn."

I waved and wasted no time in climbing on his back with the prince. Before the ice queen could get the strange penguin off of her, I was gone. Prince gumball turned to me- annoyance in his expression "where were up you that you were so late?"

"Um… I was taking a nap…." I lied. I knew he didn't want me hanging out with Marshall. It would piss him off to the point where he'd turn that funny shade of pink.

He sighed "alright. But don't nap so late next time! Aaa is a dangerous place at night. Lot of witches and wizards" he warned me with leering eyes. I nodded sadly- feeling bad for betraying his trust and the rest of the ride on Lord Monochromicorn was quiet. He dropped me off at my room through the window and left. Not even a goodnight. I sighed and lied down on my pink comforter- tired. I hoped that Ice Queen wouldn't attack and/or kidnap until I got my act together.

After a long while of contemplation I fell asleep. It was a deep- restful sleep- I needed that. But I was suddenly awoken by the musical sound of a bass. I rubbed my eyes a few times and saw a mess of black hair. "Marshall Lee, what are you doing here?" I grumbled as I realized it was still dark. I couldn't have been asleep more than an hour.

"I came to visit. I see you saved gum-butt" he strummed some calm beats as he floated lazily at the foot of my bed.

"Get out. I'm trying to sleep."

"You can go back to sleep, but I'm not leaving."

"And why not?" I grumbled

"'cause we have a deal, remember?" he reminded me as he put the bass down and just floated. I grumbled again and sighed

"Fine, just be quiet" I got under the covers- not bothering to change into pajamas with him around. I fell back to sleep rather quickly.

I awoke as the sun hit my face and cuddled up to my green pillow- wait, GREEN? I sat up and looked around. Everything that was once pink in my room was now a girly shade of bright green like my adventuring outfit. I saw Marshall covered in green paint strumming his still red bass.

"Oh my god! What did you do Marshall?" I freaked out.

"Oh, just made the room fit your personality better." He grinned a mischievous grin. I stood up on my bed and jumping up and grabbing him- forcing him down to the ground.

"You idiot! If Prince Gumball see's this he is going to explode." I shook him. The grin didn't go away in the slightest.

"Good. We can laugh at his face." He said just as the door opened. Only then did I realize the position we were in was a little more than suggestive. But before the door opened all the way, Marshall pushed me and switched places. I couldn't see the door but I heard an over exaggerated gasp. I heard the whole conversation.

"Marshall Lee! What are you doing to Ellie?"

"We were just wrestling, gum-butt. I have to say, I enjoyed it much more than she is"

"No! That's not true! I fell!" I asserted. I imagine that the prince was becoming a very pale shade of pink.

Marshall got up and floated to the window. Gumball followed him as he left. "You stay away from Ellie!" he yelled as Marshall took out an umbrella to shield himself from the sun.

"Make me!" he yelled back.

What a war this was turning into


	7. Part 7: Singing Contest

Part 8: Candy Kingdom Singing Contest:

"Ugh I'm so BORED" Marshall complained with his big sunhat and long gloves to protect him from the sun. It was a rare occasion for him to come out during the day, so he must have been REALLY bored.

"What do you want ME to do about it?" I asked. I hoped he would have a semi-decent answer.

"I don't know. Get captured or something!" he complained.

"Oh shut it, vampire king. Play your bass!" I growled. I honestly didn't know why Gumball had called us all here, but what the real mystery was, was why did he invite Marshall? Courtesy? Gumball came out on his balcony and we all looked up at him.

"Attention People of Aaa!" he shouted from his tower. "I am pleased to announce that the Candy kingdom will have its very first Singing Contest!" he said proudly. Marshall and I looked at each other. A contest? Why? "Sign up! We need some singing up in this kingdom!" he grinned down at me and Marshall "I will be competing as well in the contest. The winner get whatever they want for a whole day. No one can deny them ANYTHING" I saw Marshall get his twisted smile. He pulled me along to the list and signed us BOTH up.

"Marshall! I don't even know if I can SING!" I asserted- going to scratch my name out. Marshall just pulled me away.

"Oh come on, you won't know until you try" he said- almost in an evil way. He took me all the way to the edge of the candy kingdom "why don't we practice here? No one's going to be around for a while. Perfect chance to see if you can sing" he offered. It's strange how he can go from evil ass to perfectly pleasing. I sighed.

"Fine. But be honest when you her me sing ok? I don't want to go up in front of Aaa looking and sounding like a tone-deaf elephant." I said seriously. He sniggered and nodded. He played a calm and slow melody on his bass. I took a moment to let the melody sink in. it was obvious that I would have to make up lyrics. The song he played was pleasant. Like the wind. I opened my mouth and without much hesitation, I started to sing

_Singing with the wind_

_I find it most pleasing_

_Though chilling with a king_

_Is more than appeasing_

_The prince is more pleasant_

_I must say_

_But I say that the king_

_Isn't fun by day_

I finished it quickly and saw Marshall staring at me. I know I blushed.

"Wow. I better up my game." He commented as he tuned his base and started to float away. I was about to ask, but then I spotted an incoming Prince. I turned to him.

"So Ellie, did you sign up?" he asked

"Uh. Yeah."

"Funtastic!" he grinned and held my hands. "The contest starts in two hours. Get practicing!" he let go of them and ran off. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

The two hours passed quickly as I walked into the ballroom turned singing stage. LSP was the announcer. Dear glob.

"Oh everyone. Let's like, get this going~" he said happily with his strange voice. "The first person up is gumball! WHOOOOOOOOO!" our over enthusiastic announcer pointed to the stage where gumball stood in some unusually casual clothes consisting of a pink polo with white pants. He sat on the stool provided and checked the Mic.

I watched him as he started to play an electric-type keyboard on his lap. I recognized the song.

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there_

_Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here_

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you, cause your flight is about to leave_

_And there's more to this great adventure than you'd ever believe_

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW OWL CITY?

I was really confused, but then realized that NOTHING in Aaa made sense, so I let it go. His voice was a little squeaky, but did the song enough justice to get applause from all but Marshall Lee. Peppermint maid went up next, which I found rather strange because I didn't know she could sing. She sung an adorable rendition of "the cuppy cake song" and got applause from everyone.

Marshall grinned at me and floated up on stage, he strummed his bass rhythmically and began to sing something I knew I recognized but just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized that it was "cooler than me" by Mike Posner. He winked at me and continued to sing in a rather suave voice.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks_

_I hope that you like this_

_But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

He sung so well, I almost didn't want to go up on stage. But when he grinned his evil little grin at me, I knew I had to upstage him somehow. He finished the song and received a fine amount of applause. I tensed, hoping that I didn't have stage fright as I walked up and past Marshall. He pinched me and stuck out his tongue. I almost wanted to attack him, but I decided against it.

I sat on the stool and sighed. What was I singing again? I had forgotten. I adjusted the microphone and took a deep breath. I sun the first thing that came to mind.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

Yeah. This sounds good. Keep it up, I told myself.

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

I calmed, and allowed more emotion in my voice

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

I was singing! I didn't have stage fright!

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I had no idea who I was singing to, but I sung it, and I felt so alive on stage.

I finished the song and the entire kingdom seemed to erupt into applause. I stood up- filled with adrenaline as I bowed and waved out to my friends in the candy kingdom. I rushed off stage and Gumball legit glomped me.

"That was fantastic, Ellie! You're amazing! ~" he complimented me heavily. I laughed

"Thanks, PG." I smiled. Marshall floated up to me

"Damn girl, where'd you learn to sing like that?" he asked, patting my head.

"I don't know. All I know is that it felt great to sing."

"Well there's another hint to who you were before Aaa" gumball said happily as he pulled out a little notebook. He called it his Ellie book. He wrote everything he found out about me in there so that he can determine who I was before I was whisked away to Aaa and lost all my memory. I thought it was creepy, but sweet of him.

We all watched other candy kingdom people sing, though none could hold a tune for more than a few seconds. After another fifteen minutes of voting from the candy kingdom, LSP took the mic again.

"Oh. My. Glob everyone! It's a four way tie! Like, how the lump does this happen?" we jumped a bit, surprised. "Will Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, Ellie the Human and Peppermint Maid come on stage!" we all went on stage "like, we're gonna have a lumping singing to the death! The person with the loudest applause is gonna lumpin' win!" he said excitedly. "Peppermint maid goes first!"

Peppermint maid refused. "Oh heavens no, I cannot! I must go back to my work!" she ran offstage without letting any of us ask anything.

"Uh... Prince Gumball!" he re-announced. Gumball went up to the mic, took a minute, and sung.

S_ucking too hard on your lollipop or loves gonna get you down_

_Say love, Say love_

_Oh loves gonna get you down_

_Oddly appropriate._

_I went walking with my mama one day,_

_When she warned me what people say_

_Live your life until love it found,_

_Cause loves gonna get you down._

His song was, dare I say, very fun and danceable. I saw the candy kingdom dancing.

Marshall took my hands and danced like a lunatic with me. Oh how I love the absurdity and fun of the candy kingdom.

As Gumball finished, he grinned at me and winked. I laughed and applauded with the rest of the candy kingdom. It was a pretty loud applause.

"That was lumpin' fun!" LSP was ecstatic. "Ok, let's see if the vampire king can liven things up even more!"

Marshall exchanged his bass for an electric guitar and began to play.

_Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time_

_And turn it all against the one is an art that's hard to teach_

Oh, so he was taking a hardcore song to the stage? I found it to be fun

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes when you walk away, Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in their eyes, See them running, For their lives_

I found myself jumping and head banging. It was a good song, and he sung it well. I was sure that I was going to lose now. But he finished and I was pushed up to the mic anyway. I took a breath and adjusted the mic again. What would I sing now? I was so nervous. Then suddenly, I got an idea. I took a breath and began to sing

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, stuck still, no turning back_

Yes... it was coming to me as I sung the notes.

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds._

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

It was there again. The feelings of doubt went away. I just kept on singing and singing until I hit the chorus, where I felt an explosion of emotion as I sung to the people of this beautiful and strange kingdom

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brother_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind,_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

I just kept singing until I was done. When I finished I snapped back to reality. The entire kingdom was just so quiet. They all looked at me in some form of shock or awe. Then, Marshall began to clap, and soon the entire kingdom followed in suit, clapping and cheering for me louder than for Marshall and Gumball combined. I blushed and backed away from the stage.

"Well now it's pretty lumping obvious who won! Like, congrats to Ellie!" LSP announced and threw the mic to the ground

Gumball hugged me again and congratulated me over and over. Marshall just nodded in approval and disappeared for one reason or another. Marshall placed his crown on my head and announced. "For a whole 24 hours starting now, Ellie is the queen of Aaa!" he bowed to me. I giggled. Me? Temporary leader of a kingdom full of people made of candy?

This was going to be fun.


	8. Part 8: Cooking Ellie!

I awoke in the morning groggy. It had been nearly a week since that huge party I held as candy queen, and my sleep schedule was still an effin mess. I sat up and blinked repeatedly at the sun in my eyes. After letting my eyes adjust, I saw at the end of my bed that my everyday outfit was out and ready for me. I smiled as I got out of bed and stretched. Prince Gumball had a way of making me feel special. He spent so much time away from his duties asking me questions and trying to figure out where I was from and why I was here, in Aaa.

I put on my clothes- which were freshly washed like they were every morning, and looked in the mirror, smiling. I had it pretty good, didn't I? I head downstairs and into the dining hall, where I saw Gumball with an unhappy look on his face.

"What do you mean he's sick, Doctor Prince?" He asked.

"I mean that he's sick, your highness" Doctor Prince pushed up his glasses "you're going to have a find another cook" he said plainly.

"Where am I going to find a new chef on such short notice? Breakfast is in ten minutes!"

"I can give it a shot!" I interjected. They both turned to face me.

"what are you talking about?" Gumball asked.

"I mean, I can make breakfast." I jumped at the idea. Finally, a way to repay Gumball for all he's done!

"I don't know, Ellie. I'm not sure if you can cook" he looked to the side, not wanting to insult me.

"you never know if you try. And if all else fails, cereal." I said confidently. I had learned quickly that displaying confidence is key to winning respect in the candy kingdom. It was strange. I saw gumball shrug awkwardly

"I guess you can try, but don't light anything on fire" he stood aside and let me trot into the kitchen.

"thank you gumball! You wont be disappointed!" I smiled before closing the door behind me.

Immediately my mind began filling with ideas and I just started grabbing ingredients and put on a pink apron. I didn't even know what I was doing, but it felt right so I went with it. I turned on the stove and over the flame put a pan. I cracked two eggs right into it and watched them sizzle. I grinned and turned on another burner. Then I started with the bacon. Ooh that smelled good. I was still grinning as I started the batter for pancakes. Right after that I saw that the eggs where ready to be flipped and flipped them carefully. I then flipped the bacon and turned on yet another burner to start with the pancakes. I poured the batter into small circles to make mini-pancakes. After getting out two plates – one for me and one for PG – I took the eggs off and put one on each plate. Then I put three strips of bacon and four mini pancakes. I grabbed the syrup and butter, and made my way out into the dining hall.

As I placed the plate in front of Gumball I swear, I think he was drooling "this smells Delicious! " he exclaimed as he took the butter and smeared it on his pancakes. I took the syrup and drizzled it over my pancakes and bacon. I know it sounds strange, but it is amazingly delicious~ try it sometime. Seriously.

I was halfway done with my plate when Gumball had finished his. He was rubbing his tummy- apparently satisfied. "Ellie, that was DELICOIUS!" he exclaimed happily "I grant you as chef for the day!" He then proclaimed then burped. I laughed loudly

"whatever you say, your majesty" I joked and took another bite of my pancakes. Gumball got up as a servant took his plate

"unfortunately, I have some laboratory biz to get to. I'll be back around lunch, ok?" he said as he straightened himself out. I nodded as he left the room. Great! Lunch! What was I gonna make? I finished my breakfast and went out into the ballroom. Peppermint maid waved at me and I waved back. I decided I'd take a quick run through the forest to think up stuff for lunch. I began my run and relaxed as the wind whipped my hair and ears on the headband back. I smiled widely. This felt nice. I loved going for a run.

As I was running, I saw something I the darker shadows of the forest and out of curiosity, went to see what it was. I then began to hear an all-too-familiar bass. I grinned and peeked into the dark woods, where I saw Marshall in his classic flannel trying to compose a song. Ooh, I was gonna scare the flub outta him! No doubt! I crept up behind him and waited for him to finish the song. Partly because I didn't want to ruin it and partly, because I liked to hear him sing. I smiled as he played a very calm, mellow tune. It was sweet. He usually composed very morbid rock, so this was a bit of a surprise. Once he was done, sighed, and put the guitar down. I crouched down and jumped, landing square on his back screaming "MARRRRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH"

He jolted and yelled loudly "ASDAFKJGL" before flinging me off. I landed on my back- laughing my butt off at his reaction. When he saw me he gave me a fairly incredulous look and started to laugh along "what the flip is wrong with you?! I could've killed you!" he tried to say seriously, but it was fucking hard to understand – he was laughing so hard. I tried to compose myself but that was next to impossible

"I could… I couldn't pass up the opportunity of a lifetime! Revenge is so sweet!" I laughed hard until I was near wheezing. Marshall calmed long before I did.

"Revenge for what?" he asked- reduced to chuckling.

"remember that time you snuck up on me in the shower?" I reminded. His face turned a darker shade of gray. "yeah. The scare was payback" I had finally calmed enough to speak coherent sentences. Marshall nodded, trying not to laugh again

"ok ok ya got me" he raised his arms in defeat then put them back down "so, whats the heroine of Aaa doing out and about? Adventure?"

"Nope, thinking about what to make for lunch" I sat and calmed. Marshall put on his floppy sun hat. "The cook is sick and I'm taking his place today"

"you can cook?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yup, and Gumball likes it" I smiled. Marshall grabbed his gloves and umbrella

"I'd like to witness this" he said as he opened his umbrella and grabbed my hand- pulling me out into the sun.

"really? You that interested in my cookin'?" I raised an eyebrow at the prince of the night-o-sphere.

"well yeah, lets see if you're any good make something red" he adjusted his bass so it was resting on his back as he floated near me. I shrugged.

"sure. I'll make like, pasta or something. I gotta head back."

"wait for me" he floated behind as I began to run back to the Candy Kingdom. It was a swift run, no racing with Marshall this time, which was surprising. I ran into the castle, jumped over peppermint maid, and went right into the kitchen, where I started to boil the water for pasta, and began chopping up tomatoes for the sauce. Marshall Lee watched me as I crushed the tomatoes and added spices like thyme, and basil to the soon- to –be sauce.

"hey, I have a question" he asked, floating about nearby.

"what?"

"how do you know how to make this stuff?" he asked. Dammit, I was hoping he wouldn't ask!

"… I dunno. I was asking myself that same question" I answered back, my mood becoming a bit somber. "I mean, I just kinda knew how to cook it, y'know?" I chopped up a clove of garlic "…maybe, my mom taught me, and this is how I remember her… or somethin'" I tried to surmise. I saw the water boil, and and poured in the pasta.

"ah, geez, I'm sorry" he said awkwardly. What was up with Marshall today? He was so out of character today.

"is something up with you?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye after stirring the pasta a little.

"what do you mean?" he asked

"you know what I mean" I said firmly. I wasn't going to take shit from him, and he knew that.

I saw him sigh "listen, I've just been real nostalgic is all, rememberin and junk" he revealed. I had almost forgotten how old he was. Marshall was like, 1000 years old! He probably has tons of memories, sad memories.

"sheesh, now I'm sorry" I said, just adding to the awkwardness that cut open this room like a knife. I placed the last of the spices in the sauce, and let it simmer.

Marshall chuckled at me "its alright. I got lots to think about. Like demons, and vampire stuff and junk" he shrugged it off. I was glad he had as I checked the pasta. It was done! I shut off the stove, pulled out a colander and put it in the sink. I then put on oven mitts and pulled the pot off the stove, and dumped its contents into the colander. I then grabbed its sides and shook it, to get the water out.

After I did that, I placed the pasta back in the pot and checked the sauce. Perfection. I also took that off of the heat, and poured a little bit of it into the pasta, stirring it around. I then took out three bowls, filled them with the pasta, put extra sauce on top, and went to the refrigerator to find the cheese. I heard the big door to the dining room come in, and Gumballs voice rung out.

"is lunch ready?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Just about! Take a seat!" I yelled from the kitchen. I got out the cheese and passed it to Marshall Lee. "Bring that out for me, will ya?" I asked rather rhetorically, then grabbed the three pasta bowls, and sped walked into the dining room "tada!" I announced, walking in with the food.

"That smells delicious!" PG praised as I placed the bowl in front of him, and next to him I placed mine and Marshalls. He glared as Marshall came in. "but what is HE doing here?"

"Eating lunch with us. Be nice" I warned them both as I sat down. Marshall stopped floating and sat down in the chair to the left of me, while Gumball straightened himself out in the chair to the right.

Man, I had weird friends.

We ate together, mostly in silence for the first few minutes. But then it hit me! Shit! I'd used garlic. I turned to Marshall and yelled "WAIT!" I watched him freeze, halfway done with his pasta. "that has garlic in it!" I mentally freaked out. After a few seconds, he swallowed what he had chewed, and laughed

"Ellie that's the stupidest thing you've said all day. I'm not allergic to garlic! It's like, my favorite spice!" he gathered more pasta with his fork and giddily ate. I sighed. Worried over nothing. I continued eating, and once I had finished, I saw that the boys had finished as well. Gumball grinned at me.

"That was delectably delicious!" He complimented, patting my back "and I bet dinner gonna be even better!"

"heh, yeah, I'm sticking around for that. That was some delectable red right there" he complimented, licking the bowl clean. I chuckled

"aw thanks guys" I smiled at them. Man, all the compliments. What a good day so far! I got up. "alright, how does chicken sound for dinner? I'll have to go to an outside village, but I'll be back before sunset to start on dinner." I assured. Gumball gave me leave to go, and Marshall joined me with his flopy hat and long gloves, and we set out.

The market in the village was nice and busy, with hundreds of products on sale from all sorts of creatures. I quickly made my way to the table with the chicken on it, and bought one, healthy looking one.

"so, you know how to cook chicken?" Marshall asked.

"I think so" I responded

"how?"

"… I don't know" admitted, chuckling, taking the bag with the chicken and putting it in my "bag 'o' food"

"you just go all on instinct don't ya?" he asked.

"yup" I said absentmindedly as I grabbed some more food. I was on a roll.

After a good half hour of shopping I had plenty of food and could hardly carry it. Marshall carried some of it and we sprinted right back. We practically took the door down when we ran in, and came to a screeching halt in the kitchen. I started prepping for all the cooking I was about to do. Marshall watched me as I cleaned off the counter and organized all of my ingredients. I took out a knife, and sharpened it slightly using a knife sharpener.

"be careful with that. Don't want you losing a finger." Marhsall warned.

"oh don't be a worry-wart. Knives aren't that dangerous" I said as I started to butcher the chicken. For kicks, I waited until my hands were out of marshall's view and pretended I had cut my finger off, letting out a fake cry of pain, I saw whatever color Marhsall had drain from his face

"HOLY GLOB!" he exclaimed. "I warned you!" he yelled. "get a towel on it! I'll get a band aid or something!" I watched him frantically float around and I let out a laugh

"oh calm down vampy. I was kidding" I announced proudly- lifting up my hand to show him my not-amputated fingers. I saw Marshall get mad for all of two seconds before desintigrating into a chuckle

"damn you. You gave me a figurative heart attack" he said to me, putting his hands in his pockets "can ya not do that?"

"fine, fine. Just making us even for all the shocks you've been giving me, lately." I explained, continueing to butcher the chicken. Once I was done, I went into the cabinet and took out a loaf of hard bread. I got out another knife and began to cut it up smaller and smaller until I had bread crumbs. Man, this was labor intensive.

"anything I can do to help?" Marshall asked.

"actually, yeah. Can you start the skillet. Fill it with oil and set it on low heat" I pointed. He floated over and began to do so. He wasn't so bad, that's what I liked about him. He talked big, and sometimes he even acted the part, but honestly, he wasn't that bad, so long as you were honest with him. He's the 'fuck with me and I fuck with you' type, and I respect that.

He did as I asked, and I got the chicken prepared and placed on the skillet. The cooking was going well. I made all the food with ease (and Marshall's help). We set the table, set the food, and waited for Gumball.

He came into the room practically drooling as he observed the food. "this looks GREAT! Thank you, Ellie" He grinned

"Thank Marshall Lee too. He helped" I said, finally taking a bite. The cringe on PGs face and the smirk on Marshall's almost made me spit out my food to laugh. Those two were too funny sometimes. I managed to swallow my food before letting out a laugh that got Marshall Laughing, and Gumball to look at me with a perplexed look. Marshall and I shook our heads, and we just ate. Eventually, Gumball ate too, and it was the comfortable silence of buddies eating a good meal. I gotta admit, I didn't think I could cook like this. But apparently, it's embed somewhere deep in my subconscious. I was grateful for it. As I ate, I made sure to thank whatever person from my forgotten past taught me to cook.

By the time I was done. I had two very full young men on either side of me. "that. Was. Awesome" Gumball said, giving me a thumbs up before letting out a content sigh and leaning back in his chair  
>"this doesn't even need a desert!"<p>

"I agree with pinky" Marshall Lee said just before burping. "no need for desert. I'm gonna go home and sleep this off before I do stuff today" he mused, floating up out of his seat "thanks for the meal, Ellie"

"No problem. Glad you liked it." I smiled, and waves as he floated out the window and into the night. Gumball smiled as he left "I think its time we went to bed. Thank you very, very, very much, Ellie" he thanked as he got up, and gave me a grateful hug.

"oh, don't even mention it. Think of it as a thanks for all you do for me" I hugged back

"aye aye, then!" he grinned, letting go. "off to bed with you. Sleep well!" he said

"same to you, GB" I smiled at him, and we went our separate ways

What a great day. I slept like a baby

**Oh my god, guys, i am SO SORRY for my absense**

**i went through A LOT and the writers block didn't help. But here's the story. I'll try to get back on track guys! **


End file.
